Reaching Out
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ten years ago Sadiqs wife Helena took his son away from him. Now happily remarried with a daughter a single call brings the son that hates him back into his life. FatherlyTurkeyxGreece TurkeyxUkraine On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Come on Hera." Sadiq said coaxingly. "I made your favorite baklava. Just take a bite."

With as much of a straight and angry face the six year old was able to make Hera reached towards the plate and pushed it farther away from him.

Sadiq sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Hera you didn't have any of the dinner and now not a bite of the dessert. You need to eat something."

"You can't make anything good." Hercules said.

"Your mother liked my cooking good enough." Sadiq said. "She often said that it's the reason she married me."

Hercules managed a sneer at his father. "Guess it wasn't good enough."

Sadiq held back a flinch as he pushed the dessert once more towards his son. "I have an idea. Why don't we go down to the video game store and I'll get you some of your favorite video games?"

"Don't want to." Hercules said crossing his arms.

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"It's too dark to."

"Okay then a movie?"

"Nothing I want to see."

Sadiq sighed once more. "Hera. What is it that you want to do then?"

"I want to go home." Hercules said.

"You are home son." Sadiq said gently.

Hercules shook his head. "I mean the real one, with mom."

"Oh." Sadiq couldn't manage to hide the pain from appearing on his face at the statement. "Well I'm sorry son, but your mom is picking you up tomorrow night."

"But I want to go back now." Hercules said placing his arms on the table and his head on top of them. "I want to."

"I know you want to." Sadiq said picking at his own plate of baklava until it lay in pieces on the plate. "But you and I only get the weekend together and I want to make the most of it."

Hercules shook his head. "I don't. I want to go home."

Sadiq sighed as he stood. "I guess I'll call your mom and see what she has to say."

He went into the living room where he picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Helena it's me." Sadiq said.

A sigh. "What do you want Sadiq?"

"It's Hercules. He wants to go back to your house."

"You mean he wants to go home." Another sigh. "Put him on the phone, I'll talk to him."

He placed the phone onto the table and entered the kitchen once more. "You're moms on the phone kiddo."

Hercules immediately jumped from his seat and ran into the living room. Sadiq rubbed his temple for a moment before he gathered the plates and scraped the remaining baklava into a tray for the moment and placed the plates into the sink. He turned the water on and began to wash them.

"But I don't want to be with him." he could hear Hercules say. "I don't care if he's my dad or not. I don't want to be here."

Sadiq slowly washed the plates, keeping his eyes downward and focused only on the plates in his hands.

"Mom. I want to go home. Back to you and dad."

He was sure that his heart stopped when he heard Hercules call that man 'dad'.

A soft crack filled the air. Looking down at his hands he saw that he had cracked one of the plates. Shaking his head he withdrew the halves and threw them into the garbage.

Hercules came back to the kitchen. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Sadiq turned the water off and went back into the living room. He brought the phone back to his ear. "Hello?"

Helena sighed once more. "Bring him home. Either way there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Sadiq didn't even try to argue with her. "Alright."

When he put the phone down and turned he saw that Hercules had already gotten all of his belongings and was in the process of attempting to tie his sneakers.

"I'll do it for you kid." Sadiq said. He kneeled on one knee and quickly tied the sneakers.

The drive back to Helenas house was a silent one. Hercules continued to squirm in his seat as Sadiq drove.

Sadiq sighed. "Kid. I just want you to know that I love you."

"Mm hmm."

"And I do still love your mother."

"If you loved us then you wouldn't have left us." Hercules said.

Sadiqs grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Hercules a lot of things happened that we don't think you're ready to understand."

"I heard you guys fighting. You were yelling at her. And then you left the house. Came back for your things. We had to go to court. You left us." Hercules tone was an accusing one.

"There's more to the story than that son." Sadiq said. "Your mother just thinks that you're not ready to hear it."

"Dad says your nothing but a liar." Hercules said.

"That man is not your father, I am." Sadiq said.

"He is so!" Hercules yelled at him.

"Hercules." Sadiq almost snapped.

Instead of another yell as Sadiq had grown accustomed to Hercules just sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I hate you." he said clearly.

Sadiq blinked back at the sudden wetness that was covering his eyes. He turned his complete attention onto the road in front of him, tightening his grip on the steering wheel so much that his knuckles started to turn white.

Finally and all too soon they pulled up in front of Helenas house. Sadiq bit back a growl at the familiar car in the parkway.

"Alright then kiddo I'll see you-" Sadiq started to say only for Hercules to practically jump from the car and run up to the door. "-next week."

He shook his head and unbuckled himself as he slid out of the car and walked up to the door as well where Helena was hugging her son.

"Come on in Sadiq, there's a few things we need to go over." Helena said when she noticed him. Carrying Hercules in her arms the both of them entered the house.

Once they were in the living room she placed Hercules on the ground where he immediately ran off. Helena then turned to Sadiq after pulling a pile of papers from the folder on the table in front of her.

"I was given full custody of Hercules." she said.

Sadiq felt his heart almost stop. "What?"

"I talked with my lawyer and then a judge." she said. "This is the third time in a row that Hercules leaves his weekend with you early and combined with his…'love' of you I was given full custody. Now if you want to see him you'll have to call and make an appointment through me."

"You can't do that Helena, he's still my son too!" Sadiq said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm doing what is best for our son, even if that means taking you out of the picture."

"So spreading lies about why we divorced to make him hate me wasn't enough?" Sadiq asked sarcastically. "You need to take my time with him too?"

Helena snorted. "Some time. He spends a few hours with you and then comes back home. It's already like he's not even there at all."

"You can't do this." Sadiq whispered shaking his head.

"I can. And I did." Helena said. She held out the papers towards him. "That's your copy. Now please get out."

Sadiq shook his head. "Helena were the hell did this…hatred of me come from? I never hated you, not even after what you did."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Romulus is a better man than you can ever be Sadiq. So I chose him over you even though we were still married. I don't care. What I do care about is giving my son the best life he can have. Even if it means taking you out of the picture."

"Helena." Sadiq started.

"And also, my lawyer told me that if you didn't comply I could easily get a restraining order placed on you. All I would have to do is that I feel threatened about you or that you did something in a fit of anger." she said with a smirk. "Now take the copy and leave."

Sadiqs hands were shaking as he took the folder of papers with both hands and looked at them. He then turned to leave.

"You know I never hated you, not once." Sadiq said without turning around once he reached the door. "But for this. I may never forgive you."

"I don't care." Helena said.

Shaking his head Sadiq turned the doorknob in his hand and left the house. Dimly he could hear Hercules laugh alongside another's man laugh.

Gritting his teeth together in an effort to keep himself from doing something he would have regretted Sadiq forced himself to keep walking forward until he reached his car. Getting into the driver's seat he threw the folder into the seat next to his and backed down the street before he drove back to his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later.<strong>

Sadiq entered his home to find it surprisingly empty. He frowned and glanced outwards once more to confirm that his wife's car was still there.

"Hello?" he called out.

There was no answer.

"Ekaterina?" he continued to call as he placed his bags on the kitchen table. "Elizaveta?"

He could dimly hear giggles. Smirking slightly to himself he continued to walk through the house calling out for his wife and daughter.

"Ekaterina? Elizaveta?"

He spotted the hint of a foot that had managed to escape the hiding spot. Grinning he quietly and gently walked to it. He held his breath and counted to five before he reached out, grabbed the foot, and pulled the person out from behind the couch.

"Daddy!" Elizaveta his five year old daughter screeched. "You're not supposed to find me!"

"Well when you pick such a bad hiding spot I can't help but find you." Sadiq said as he picked her up in his arms. "Where's mommy?"

"I'm right here." Ekaterina said climbing out from behind the couch as well. "I was coerced."

"By a five year old?" Sadiq said raising an eyebrow before he kissed Ekaterina quickly on the lips. "Besides that how was your day?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? The kids at my school think that they can get away with anything and I once again have to show them that I am nice but not a pushover. Yours?"

"I think my coworkers are plotting against me. Again." Sadiq said. "Otherwise it wasn't that bad. And how was your day princess?" he asked turning to his daughter.

"Well we had a spelling bee and I got second place. Mr. Toris gave me a sticker to put on my folder for it!" Elizaveta said. "And today at lunch a mean kid tried to pick on Feliks again because he was wearing a skirt and I punched him!"

"They called me into the office today because of that." Ekaterina added. "She's not in trouble but she did have to apologize."

Sadiq shrugged. "Sounds like the deserved it."

He knew that Ekaterina agreed with him when she didn't chaste him for his comment.

"Alright since it's my turn to make the dinner, what is it that you guys want?" Sadiq asked.

The phone rang at that moment.

"I'll get it and you get to cooking." Ekaterina said. Sadiq rolled his eyes at Elizaveta which caused her to laugh slightly as the both of them entered the kitchen.

"It's for you." Ekaterina called out.

Sadiq sighed as he took the phone from the kitchen and balanced it between his shoulder and arm. "Hello?"

"Mr. Sadiq Adnan?" a voice asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Mr. Allen Sanders." the voice said. "And it is with a great regret that I must inform you of your ex-wife, Ms. Helena Karpusi, has passed away just this morning because of a car accident."

"Helena? Passed away?" Sadiq asked placing the phone in his hand more firmly. Elizaveta looked up at her father in confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Adnan. Ms. Karpusi was in a car accident and had passed away." Sanders had said. "I am deeply sorry."

Sadiq swallowed the lump in his throat. Ekaterina had entered the kitchen and took Elizaveta from his arms looking at him in concern.

"And what about Hercules? Is he alright?" Sadiq asked.

"Her son, Hercules, was at school at the moment of the car accident. He is just fine." Sanders had said. "There is of course the legal action that needs to be taken however."

"Legal action?" Sadiq asked.

"In her will Ms. Helena Karpusi has clearly stated that in the case of her death the custody of her son, one Hercules Karpusi, is to be given solely to her ex-husband Mr. Sadiq Adnan and not into the custody of her second ex-husband Romulus Vargas." Sanders said. "We need you to come down to our offices as soon as possible in order to fill out the forms and to pick up your son."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Sadiqs hands were shaking as Ekaterina placed a cup of coffee in them.

"Drink up." she instructed. "If you didn't have to drive I would give you something stronger."

"I can't believe this." Sadiq whispered. "Helena is dead? She wants me to be Hercules guardian? She is the one that took the custody away from me!"

"Maybe she felt guilty? Neither you nor I know what she was thinking." Ekaterina said.

"She had my contact information. My cell phone number has never changed. If she felt guilty she could have called." Sadiq said snorting. "What

I want to know s why she put me as the one custody is given to and not that bastard!"

"And you might find out the answers to the questions once you get there." Ekaterina said firmly. "Now go. I'll prepare the guest room."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for…finally coming, Mr. Adnan." Sanderson said.<p>

"I live in the next town." Sadiq said. "And traffic was a bitch."

"Mm." Sanderson said. "Anyway with the passing of Ms. Helena Karpusi has saddened us all. In her will she states that her son, Hercules was to inherit whatever is in her name including the money in her banks and the one that the insurance company is to give. However as he is not yet eighteen it shall remain in the custody of the government until the day of Hercules eighteenth birthday where it shall all be returned."

"As for the custody of Hercules as states Ms. Karpusi wished for the custody to be given to you. At the moment Hercules is at his house with a police escort. Do you need the address?"

Sadiq swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head. "I still remember."

"Good." Sanderson said nodding his head. He passed Sadiq a folder filled with papers. "That is anything that you need for the legal standpoint. Proper adoption papers and the such."

"Adoption papers?" Sadiq repeated. "Hercules is my son, why would I need adoption papers?"

"After the divorce with custody given completely to Ms. Karpusi that doing, once again in a legal standpoint, listed her as the only parent with the father having no rights that comes with being a father." Sanderson said. "Legally with the death of Ms. Karpusi Hercules was an orphan."

Sadiq finally asked the question that had been burning on his tongue. "And what has happened with Romulus Vargas?"

"Ah, Mr. Vargas." Sanderson said. He rifled through a pile of papers on his desk. "According to Ms. Karpusi Mr. Vargas is to have nothing to do with Hercules or any of her assets. Besides that there is nothing else on him in her will."

"One more question." Sadiq said. "Helena was in her thirties, why would she have a will?"

Sanderson shrugged. "Some people make out their wills long before they actually should. Perhaps it is paranoia, perhaps it is to simply have it there to make sure, or some people simply feel threatened enough that they feel that they should."

* * *

><p>Sadiq felt his heart stop for the second time that day when he saw Hercules sitting on the couch looking through a photo album. When Hercules realized that someone was looking at him he raised his head, and when he realized it was his father he sneered and turned back to the photo album.<p>

Sadiq swallowed the lump in his throat, he looked so much like Helena that it was almost hurting him. "Hercules. I'm here…to take you back to my home."

Hercules turned a page in the photo album. "Not going."

"Well I'm afraid that you don't have a say in the manner." Sadiq said. "Now then gather whatever you can, we'll come back later, and let's go."

"So you got deaf in old age." Hercules said still not looking at his father. "I told you I'm not going."

Grinding his teeth lightly and the last of his patience dwindling Sadiq crossed the remaining distance to where Hercules was sitting and grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to use force because you are my son." he said through clenched teeth. "However you are no longer a child, you are almost a grown man. However you are enough of a child that the law dictates that I need to take care of you. Now one way or another you will be coming with me, it can be the easy way or the hard way your choice."

Hercules glared at his father. "You're not the boss of me."

"Well tough." Sadiq spat. "Because the law states that I am. Now get all your things, we are leaving."

Hercules gave him one more glare before he pulled his arm out of Sadiqs grip and went to his room.

Sadiq sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I already have a headache."

He looked around the room while Hercules packed. Pictures were hung everywhere showing Hercules growth from childhood into a teenager. He noted, with a prick of irritation, that Romulus was a prominent figure in the pictures as well. He sneered at one of them where Romulus, Helena, and Hercules were all smiling at the camera.

"What about Socrates?" Hercules asked coming out from his room with a suitcase in hand and his backpack on his back.

"Who?" Sadiq asked. However at that moment he felt Socrates, the cat, rubbing against his legs before going to Hercules.

"I'm not leaving him." Hercules said.

Sadiq closed his eyes and prayed for more patience. "Do you have a cage?"

Hercules shook his head.

"Well then you're going to have to hold him the entire trip." Sadiq said. "Where are his things as well?"

Hercules nodded to the bag next to the door. "Food, litter box, toys are all in there." he said as he bent down to pick up Socrates.

Sadiq picked up Hercules suitcase and the one filled with the cat's things. "Make sure to lock the door properly." he instructed as they left the house. "The windows are all closed?"

Hercules nodded as he locked the door.

As they loaded everything into the door Hercules slid into the passenger seat and Sadiq took the driver.

"Get comfortable." Sadiq said. "It's a bit of a long drive."

For the first twenty minutes of the ride nothing was said. Sadiq shook his head to get of the feeling of deja-vu he had.

"I got remarried." Sadiq said. Hercules didn't look from the window or stop petting the cat on his lap.

"Her name is Ekaterina and she is wonderful woman. Very nice and caring." he continued. "We have a daughter named Elizaveta, your half-sister, and she's five years old."

Hercules remained silent.

Sadiq sighed. "You're going to be a part of this family kid; I suggest that you get to know a few things."

"I'll be out of here and back home in two years." Hercules said.

"Well then for the next two years my home is going to be your home." Sadiq said. "And I expect you to treat everyone and everything there with respect."

"Treat your whore with respect?" Hercules asked.

"Don't you ever say that!" Sadiq snarled trying to keep steady on the road. "Never! And if I ever hear you say that again I will take my belt and beat it out of you!"

"Child abuse." Hercules said smirking. "Nice."

Sadiq tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Hate me all you want, but you will not bring that hatred towards Ekaterina or Elizaveta. They didn't do anything to deserve and as a matter of fact neither did I."

"You left us." Hercules reminded him. "Left us without anything."

"I left. Because your mother had taken all of the custody that I had away from me and I could no longer stay in that town." Sadiq said as he tried to relax. "I couldn't even contact you without Helena saying that I could and when I did try she refused to let me."

"Liar." Hercules said. "You're just a fucking liar."

"Believe whatever the hell you want Hercules." Sadiq snapped at him. "You're not a kid anymore so you can make your own opinion, however it's clear that you still allowed your mother to put her own opinions in you."

"My mother's opinions are the right ones." Hercules said. "That's why I believe in them too."

"Oh really?" Sadiq asked. "Did she ever tell you why we divorced?"

"Because you no longer cared about us and left us." Hercules said immediately.

Sadiq smirked. "Wrong. Completely wrong. I will admit I left but it's not because of the reason she told you."

Hercules sneered at him.

"I left." Sadiq said slowly. "Because your mother had been cheating on me with Romulus for the past four months."

"Liar." Hercules said. "I don't believe you."

Sadiq shrugged. "I don't care. It's the truth whether or not you choose to believe it."

"I hate you." Hercules said.

"I really didn't want it to come to this." Sadiq said. "But trust me now, the feelings mutual."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
